visual_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
SID: Monochrome no Kiss
Monochrome no Kiss is a song by the japanese band SID. It was the Opening of the 1st Season of the Anime Black Butler (jp.: Kuroshitsuji). Romaji Deai ni iro wa nakute MONOCHROME fukinukeru Itami go Toki ni Yudane mashou Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru Youshanai aki ga kitte Suzushi Yubi Temaneku mama ni Toketa ato no yakkai na Koori mitai na watashi wo Yashashiku sukutte Uwakuchibiru de asobu Soredemo hitotsu no Ai no katachi wo sagasu Tooku yori mo Ima wo musun da Kareta hitomi wo Dekireba kono mama Tsutsumerete owaritai Futari de himeta Awai hada Tsuki mo kakureteru Are kara ikuraka yoru Suki ni mo nari mashita Izon no Umi Iki mo wasurete Muchuu no sono temae de Namanuru sa dake nokoshite Hikigiwa no bigaku Tokuige na KISS kirau Hitori ni shinai de Mou sasshite ayamete To kotoba mo Kimi no heya de Wa surinukete yuku no Midarete nemutte Sore ijou wo oshiete! Egao no toi ni Mayou toiki Tsuki dake ga miteru Tsugi no nagai hikari ga Tenjou todoku koro ni wa Kimi wa mou inai Watashi wa mou iranai Soredemo tashika ni Ai no katachi wo sagashita Tooku yori mo Ima wo musun da Nureta hitomi wo Dekireba kono mama Tsutsumarete owaritai Sono negai wa Yoru wa munashiku Asa wo tsuretekuru Yasashikute Atsukute Hikyou na KISS de Irodotte yo Saigo no yoru Tsuki ga terashiteru Kanji 出会いに色はなくて モノクロ 吹き抜ける 痛みごと 君 委ねましょう 傷跡 強くなぞる 容赦ない秋がきて 涼しい指 手招くままに 溶けたのやっかいな 氷みたいな私を 優しくすくって 上唇で遊ぶ それでもひとつの愛の形を探す 遠くよりも今を結んだ 枯れた瞳は できればこのまま 包まれて終わりたい 二人で秘めた 淡い肌 月も隠れてる あれから幾らか 夜 好きにもなりました 依存の海 息も忘れて 夢中のその手前で 生温さだけ残して 引き際の美学 得意げなキス 嫌う 一人にしないで もう察して 彩めて どの言葉も 君の部屋では すり抜けていくの 乱れて 眠って それ以上を教えて？ 笑顔の問いに 迷う吐息 月だけが見てる 次の長い針が 天井に届く頃には 君はもういない 私はもういらない それでも確かに愛の形を探した 遠くよりも今を結んだ 濡れた瞳は できればこのまま 包まれて終わりたい その願いは 夜は 虚しく 朝を連れてくる 優しくて 熱くて 卑怯なキスで 彩ってよ 最後の夜 月が照らしてる English Translation There’s no color in our encounter; the monochromy blew through it I shall entrust every pain of mine to you The unforgiving autumn, which forcefully traces my scars, comes While your cool fingers still beckon me I’m troublesome after I melted like ice You tenderly scoop me up and and toy around with me with your lips Nevertheless, I search for a single form of love My dried eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like Together, we concealed our pale selves; the moon is hiding, too Since then, I even came to love the night somewhat In the sea of dependence, I forget to even breathe Right before we get absorbed in each other, you only leave behind a tepid warmth In the art of knowing when to quit, I hate your conceited kisses Don’t leave me alone, take my hint and make me colorful already No matter what your words are, they slip out of your room Getting confused, falling asleep- Tell me there’s more than that? The sighs are lost in the question behind a smile; only the moon is watching When the next long needle points to the ceiling You won’t be around anymore; I won’t need you anymore Nevertheless, I definitely searched for a form of love My teary eyes tied it to the present rather than a time far beyond If I can, I want to end while shrouded this like In your wish, night brings the morning along in vain With a tender, passionate, yet cowardly kiss Color it, the moon illuminates our final night Unofficial English Version I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers Through monochrome the memory lingers Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me I clear my mind, of this unforgiveness All of my scars, and all it's traces You and me, I see A dream of blind destiny And it's into your arms I'm melting And it's the first time I've ever felt like this You are the hand that's dealt me The tempter sealing my fate With a kiss And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know All our past receives healing, with memories concealing, We cry to the light of the moon This night's become a wonderful heaven And in my heart, it's what I've craven Addicted to this sea I've even lost the need to breathe And it's out of my life, you're fading And it's the warmth of your arms I still desire Stuck all alone, I'm praying To never share my one kiss with a liar And in the dark, I'm left alone My heart inside is losing every tone And spotting all your lies, Wise of this path to be free I'm writing a new story I fall asleep to tainted dreams I know that there is more to all that seems Wanting all my desires to never retire, I live by the light of the moon And it's straight to the sky, I'm flying And it's the knowledge that you will not be there Struggling through, I'm trying To find my own escape out of this snare And in a flash, the stars align I search beyond the words, still wanting a sign But lost inside your eyes Lies become clearer to see They tell a different story So take the reins and don't let go I want this pain to scar deep, for I know In spite of every sign crying this night to be true The sun will rise without you So here's another kiss To tainted bliss A toast to empty promise With virtue pretending love as our ending We fall by the light of the moon Category:Black Butler Category:Anison Category:SID Lyrics Category:OSIRIS Lyrics